


Count On Me

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song-In-Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Jamko Song-In-Pictures to the song ''Count On Me'' by Bruno Mars.





	Count On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy my work without permission - this literally took hours of searching on Google and Bing for pictures, please respect that.

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

 

I'll sail the world, to find you

 

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

 

I'll be the light, to guide you

 

Find out what we're made of

 

When we are called to help our friends in need

 

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

 

I'll be there

 

And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

 

You'll be there

 

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

 

Whoa whoa, oh oh, yeah yeah

 

If you're tossing and you're turning and yo just can't fall asleep

 

I'll sing a song

 

Beside you

 

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

 

Every day I will

 

Remind you

 

Ooh

 

Find out what we're made of

 

When we are called to help our friends in need

 

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

 

I'll be there

 

And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

 

You'll be there

 

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

 

Oh oh, yeah yeah

 

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

 

I'll never let go

 

Never say goodbye

 

You know you can

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Count on me like 1, 2, 3

 

I'll be there

 

And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

 

And you'll be there

 

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

 

Oh oh

 

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy my work without permission - this literally took hours of searching on Google and Bing for pictures, please respect that.


End file.
